More Pudgy Meister Drabbles
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Weight Gain fic. Kid is still overweight and on a diet. However, that won't stop him from going about his day to day life. A short collection of drabbles.
1. School

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater and all related characters belong to their respective creators/owners. This fanfic belongs to me and was written for fun.**

1. School.

Kid was panting heavily as he jogged, or, rather, waddled his way up the stairs to the DWMA. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear it would explode at any minute. For once, he was both grateful that he still didn't have to worry about any health risks humans had to deal with involving obesity and annoyed that his Shinigami body made it more difficult to lose the extra 500 pounds that enlarged his once slender frame.

He soon became overwhelmed by exhaustion and collapsed.

"Liz? Patti?" he asked in a stern yet somehow pitiful tone, "Carry me, please? And make sure you do it nice and even this time."

Liz sighed while Patti prodded her Meister's rounded side.

"Kid, you only went up ten steps..."

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the first drabble.**


	2. Wildflowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. All I own is this fanfic which I wrote for the fun of it.**

2. Wildflowers.

Normally, he wasn't one to go into the flower fields. The way the flowers just grew about all over the place in such an unorganized manner didn't sit to well with Kid's OCPD-based obsessions.

Still, he did promise Patti he'd join her and he knew full well how terrifying she could be when she wanted to make sure someone kept their promise. He sighed as he lay flat on his back with only the very top of his belly peeking out from above the tall grass.

He gave a slight smirk as he watched Patti happily making makeshift necklaces, bracelets, and headbands out of the various dandelions, daffodils, and daisies she picked.

The young Shinigami couldn't help but feel a strong sense of admiration and respect for his weapon's carefree attitude towards everything.

**Author's Notes: Gotta love how Patti can be cheerful about nearly everything around her.**


	3. Loathing

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to their respective creators/owners. I only own this fanfic. Thank you.**

3. Loathing.

Neither Liz nor Patti were sure how the whole situtation unfolded. One minute they were arguing with Kid, the next Liz had to bring up Kid's assymetrically striped hair and he began cursing his existence once again.

Of course, Patti accidentally made it worse by pointing out that people were more likely to notice Kid was now quite fat rather than notice his stripes. This only caused Kid to liken himself to an assymetrical blob.

After some more reassurance, and constant reminding him that he wasn't a mountain of obese lopsided trash, the two sisters were finally able to calm Kid down. At least, for now.

**Author's Notes: Well, Kid had to go into his symmetry-based BSOD moments sooner or later...**


	4. Parents

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now...**

4. Parents.

Lord Death had gone to check on his son. He smiled...or at least, smiled as best he could with that mask of his, as he noticed Kid sound asleep at his desk. The younger Shinigami had passed out from exhaustion from spending the night studying hard for an upcoming test. There were pages of notes scattered about the room and books opened to various pages scattered about as well.

The Grim Reaper then gently lifted up his son, after a bit of effort due to Kid's weight, and began to carry him to his room.

"You've certainly grown quite a bit." Lord Death spoke in a somewhat joking yet loving tone as he tucked Kid into bed before turning out the lights and letting him rest.

**Author's Notes: Don't ask how Lord Death can lift and carry a 500 pound Kid. Um, he has super-strength. Yeah, that's it.**


	5. Friendship

**Disclaimer: Same as it ever was. Same as it ever was. Same as it ever was...**

5. Friendship.

If it was anything that could be considered a challenge, it was being friends with Black*Star. Especially for anyone like Kid. The two were exact opposites. Black*Star was outgoing, unyieldingly optimistic, loud, unkempt, and thought he was more important than he really was. Kid, on the other hand, was more quiet, pessimistic, more refined, prefered things to be more organized, and had moments where he thought lowly of himself.

However, the two were on surprisingly good terms with one another. And, today was no different. The two were sitting outside enjoying lunch together and talking about their day. Black*Star mostly talked about how much closer he was to being stronger than a god, whereas Kid mainly spoke of his mundane day-to-day activities.

They would've traded lunches as well, but Black*Star decided against it when he noticed that Kid was still on his salad-based diet.

**Author's Notes: I've always thought that Black*Star's and Kid's friendship to be a pretty interesting aspect of the series. Especially considering that the two couldn't be more opposite of one another.**


	6. Cooking

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly read these things?**

6. Cooking.

Kid learned a valuable lesson that day. One, never let Liz cook unless you gave her clear and specific instructions on what to do.

Two, never let Patti help Liz cook.

The fact that there was cake batter everywhere, even somehow some of it ended up on the ceiling on the other side of the house, was enough to tell the young Shinigami that what had happened was a bad idea. It took all of his willpower not to go off on an OCD-induced rant at the two sisters. He couldn't blame them, after all. They just wanted to make him a cake as a sign of grattitude.

Of course, he couldn't help but question if cake was really such a good idea in the first place since he was still trying to lose weight.

**Author's Notes: Something tells me Liz's and Patti's cake probably isn't going to be the best tasting thing in the world. Oh, well, at least Kid has the excuse that he's still on a diet (Pokes Kid's belly).**


	7. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: Yup, sure is...**

7. Butterflies.

Kid liked butterflies.

While other boys would admire the ferocity of the lion, or the fearsome nature of a shark, Kid adored the simple grace and symmetrical beauty of the butterfly. To him, there was pretty much no more elegant animal on earth.

He watched from the window in the kitchen as a few butterflies fluttered about in the garden outside. They hovered above the flowers before gently landing and dining on the nectar.

He then began to imagine himself as a butterfly. Well, at first he imagined himself as a beautiful graceful butterfly. Then, his mind suddenly switched to imagining him as a butterfly with one of his antennae broken and his wings too pitifully tiny to get his massive body off the ground before his wings were engulfed by the folds of his fleshy body and he soon more resembled a slug in his imagination rather than a butterfly.

Kid then shook his head to snap himself out of his daydream before sighing and leaving the kitchen.

_You're not a butterfly._ he thought to himself sadly, _You're just a fat, ugly, assymetrical slug._

**Author's Notes: Poor Kid. Ok, who wants to give our favorite chubby grim reaper a hug?**


	8. Snow

**Disclaimer: BLAH! (Head explodes)**

8. Snow.

It was the fourth snowfall of the year. The weather was perfect for winter-based activities, and the group was outside enjoying themselves. Soul and Black*Star had challenged one another to a snowball fight. Maka and Tsubaki were sledding. And, Liz and Patti were building a snowman.

Kid, of course, was supervising Liz and Patti. He made sure the snowman's rounded head, body, and bottom were perfectly round, he found a pair of sticks that mached exactly for the arms, and he managed to find rocks that were just right for making the face.

Of course, his joy at making such a perfect snowman was short-lived when Black*Star accidentally decapitated it with a wayward snowball. This caused Kid to throw another snowball back in retaliation. And, before he knew it, he had somehow gotten himself involved in the snowball fight as well.

Though, it wasn't long before he had forgotten he was angry at Black*Star before he soon found himself enjoying himself with his friends.

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. I might do more drabbles soon. Also, feel free to take any of these drabbles and turn them into a full-blown fanfic. I'd love to see what you guys can do with them.**


End file.
